


Destination Procrastination

by serendipiteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Pledis, Seventeen - Freeform, fast car au, jeongcheol - Freeform, pledis 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipiteen/pseuds/serendipiteen
Summary: Fast car AU where Seungcheol drives an old but fast car and Jeonghan wonders where else he could possibly go.





	Destination Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xviichapters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/gifts).



> for Jeonghan: happiest birthday to the angel of the group yet the most sneaky of the 95 line!
> 
> hello it's my first time writing for this ship so I hope it'll turn out good for all the jeongcheolnatics out there !!

Seungcheol had a fast car. It wasn’t anything special, an old 1995 Ford Taurus that he kept polished and spotless on the outside, even though the inside could always use a good cleaning. Jeonghan remembers the first time he saw it, when it rolled up to the front of the farm's dairy store. The car was red, and it was brighter than anything else in the entire city.

The stranger, with his hands in his pockets, walked in with the chime of the bell hanging over the door, his eyes flitting around the store as he tried to take in the surroundings. Milk cartons and butter were lined up on the shelves. The cheese were put in storage instead of hanged after some old man tried to sneak out a couple of the less smelly ones and replaced them with soap, although Jeonghan saw through their act once a little kid took a bite and cried driving the other occasional customer away. "Simple but convenient huh", the guy thinks. When his eyes finally landed on Jeonghan, he was already standing at the counter.

“Can I get you something?” Jeonghan asked, looking at the man. The man squinted like he was trying to remember something.

“I’m little bit lost,” he said, voice thick with his accent (was it a Daegu one?). Jeonghan looked at him and his face, the stubble growing on his jaw and upper lip, the bags under his eyes, the way his warm gaze filled him with a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. He wasn't trying at all, but with the look he was giving, the cashier was charmed.

“Where are you trying to go?” Jeonghan asked, rummaging behind the counter to pull out the map his boss kept down there for this reason. When Jeonghan looked up at him, he saw the man shrug.

“I’m just want to know where on map I am. I dunno where I want to go,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Jeonghan said, looking down at the map as he finally stretched it out on the counter between them. That was a sad reply yet he felt no pity however, curiosity grew in Jeonghan's mind. “Well, uh. You’re here, in Ansan.” Jeonghan pointed at where the town name was in small caps. The man nodded.

“Ansan,” he muttered, brows furrowed. “Is strange name.”

Jeonghan laughed in surprise.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Jeonghan said, smiling up at the stranger. Jeonghan realized suddenly that he wanted to know his name. “If you’re looking for somewhere to go, you should try Daebudo. There isn’t really anything to do here,” Jeonghan said, his smile still playing on his lips.

“No, I’m think this place is okay,” the man said, gaze sitting heavy on Jeonghan. Jeonghan swallowed. 

“I’m Jeonghan,” he said stupidly. You know, for someone who's always only ever been the one hit on, this was an uncanny development. Smiling at a cute stranger was something he had never imagined he would do or even dare to try. He couldn't help that the man in front of him made his eyes tingle with a comfortable uneasiness.

“I'm Seungcheol, but you call me Cheol. It's easier,” he said, smiling at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan couldn’t help the soft ‘Cheol’ that escaped under his breath.

“You say there nothing to do here?” Cheol asked, looking around the small store with curiosity.

“Yeah, this is a quiet part. I think there’s a movie theater a few areas over, but people usually just go to the city if they wanna do something,” Jeonghan said, folding the map back up.

“Is it far?” Cheol asked, looking back at Jeonghan. Jeonghan shrugged.

“I think it’s less than forty five minutes,” Jeonghan said.

“When you done with work?” Seungcheol asked, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms. 

“It’s actually over right now,” Jeonghan said, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. Was he really getting asked out by this random driver after their first encounter? Was he going to say yes?

“Give me five minutes.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol said, grinning widely at him. What a weakling Jeonghan must be to fall under this man's charms in the span of fifteen minutes. This is dangerous but for some reason, Jeonghan's gut tells him that he'll do everything to keep that smile on the stranger's face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to comment if there are any reactions lol
> 
> talk to me on twt @yourboyjisoo !!


End file.
